


Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?

by iamdarkerthanthesun



Series: Stetopher [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Do Not Copy Onto Another Site, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdarkerthanthesun/pseuds/iamdarkerthanthesun
Summary: Peter and Chris Hale-Argent are members of the French Mafia family and Stiles is a sales director. He does not expect that on a trip to Versailles trying to save his relationship, Peter and Chris will kidnap him and give him 365 days to fall in love with them.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stetopher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089506
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. The Beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 365 days or Teen Wolf.  
> This is my first fic and it is not beta'd.  
> This is a Stetopher pairing as 365 days.
> 
> I am going to link my new tumblr here soon so you can see the pictures I made for the story that can help make it more comprehensable

The Hales had arrived on the island to meet with the Argents to get some merchandise, They met on Neutral ground on the island of Lampedusa in the Mediterranean Sea. Gideon Hale was the head of the Hale Mafia, he had two children, a daughter, Talia Hale, and a son, Peter Hale. Gideon would be stepping down soon and giving his heir Peter the position as head of the Hale Mafia. This meeting was set up to let Gideon tell Peter about it. 

The Hales and Argents set up on the roof, Gideon was sitting down across from Gerard Argent, the head of the Argents, and Kate Argent, Gerard’s youngest child and heir. Gerard’s only son Chris was standing across from him a few feet behind Gideon with Peter Hale, who he had married when they both turned 18. Gerard was very unhappy his son decided to marry outside of the Argent Mafia. That he decided to marry a rival, werewolf, and a male made it abominable to him. 

“We’ve got 20 refugees, all young druids in this first batch,” Kate stated and watched Gideon for his reaction.

“Feel free to keep one.” Gerard sneered

“I'm afraid you've got the wrong location and family” Gideon replied irritatedly

“But the merchandise is excellent. A real bargain you might say. Some of them are barely even 12. It's a lot of money to pass up Hale.” Kate purred as she tried to sweet-talk the wolf into taking the druids off her hands.

“All you need to do is help us get them there,” Gerard added huffily

“My family has never been into this sort of business. So really I don’t have to do anything. You’re only wasting my time here Argent.” Gideon replied revolted at the words of the two Argents.

“I’m so sorry I didn't mean to offend you, Gideon. Think it over. You'll get a good cut if you agree.” Kate said as she tried to appease the older man, she reached over and touched Gideon’s hand.

Gideon looks back over his left shoulder at Peter and Chris before looking over to his right at Talia, “Talia.” he stands and goes to Peter, leaving Talia to talk with the Argents. 

Peter was looking out over the beach using Chris’s binoculars, he had spotted a boy on the beach he found intriguing so he watched him closely with Chris trying to look at the boy again. Gideon walked over to Chris and Peter, he glanced over the roof to the beach to try and see what Peter was so intently focused on. 

Peter sighed and removed the binoculars from his face, he glanced back at the Argents who were talking to his sister, “Fucking assholes.” he said and then looked back at the beach.

Chris chuckled and then huffed out, “Don’t I know it.”

“They are potential business partners, boys.” Gideon scolded lightly, “ They deserve some respect… even if they are assholes. Now, what are you so fixed on looking at Peter?”

Chris chuckled at the two Hales and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist laying his chin on Peter's shoulder before he agreed, “Yeah, show him what you were looking at Peter.”

Peter rolled his eyes at his husband and then handed his father the binoculars. Gideon held back a small laugh at the two and raised the binoculars and looked at the beach, “Oh Peter, you have to be careful. Especially as a wolf and especially with more than one mate. You know beautiful people are heaven to the eyes, hell for your soul- “

“And purgatory for the wallet.” Peter and Chris finished for Gideon. 

Gideon turned to them chuckling as he put the binoculars down, Chris let go of Peter and took them before backing up and looking out at the boy, giving the two wolves room to talk. Gideon put a hand on Peter's shoulder, “Listen to me son. It’s time for you to stop thinking about partying and pleasure-seeking. You have to take on your responsibilities now, okay? One day all of this... will be yours.” He looked Peter in the eye to make sure he knew how important this was.

Blood splattered onto Peter's face, he looked at his father, and then there was another shot. Peter then realized he and his father had just gotten shot. He had his father in his arms and was lowering him when he realized Chris was talking to him. He let go of his father and looked at Chris before he fell. Chris was yelling he realized then he saw Talia run over to their father, he groaned as Chris put pressure on the gunshot. Peter leaned into the hand that was checking his pulse, he blinked up and realized it was Chris. Talia was trying to get their father up but he was gone, the wolfsbane was fast-acting he could feel it. He looked up and saw Chris trying to keep his composure before his head lulled to the side and he saw Talia kissing their father's forehead and closing his eyes before she pulled away.


	2. Class Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://iamdarkerthanthesun.tumblr.com/
> 
> I have put the pictures i made inspired by this fic up on tumblr
> 
> I will try to keep doing weekly updates but no promises

Chapter 2:

5 years later in San Francisco…

Peter and Chris were seated beside each other at the round oak table for the meeting. Chris had a glass of whiskey sitting in front of him since he liked the taste and didn’t care about drinking it to get buzzed. Peter hated the taste of all the alcohol here so he didn't get a drink. Peter wasn’t happy about that and had started at the glass and his husband's hands as people talked.

“We are so very sorry, but it was possible to regain only 12 percent of your family’s assets Mr. Hale. In the future, we recommend a more heterogeneous investment portfolio.”

Peter looked up at the man who spoke and glared trying to keep his eyes from flashing, “It’s Hale-Argent I suggest you get that in your head.”

“What do you mean you recommend?” Chris questioned interrupting his husband's spiel, tipping his head and looking at the man, “This investment was also highly recommended by you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warsaw

“Good evening,” said Finstock as he walked in, heading for his chair at the head of the table.

“Good evening..” chimed the workers at the table.

“Have you packed all your shit already?” Matt asked, looking at Stiles cockily.

“Please, could anyone tell me what the hell happened here yesterday?” Finstock asked after he got comfortable in his chair ignoring Matt.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I expect a refund.” Peter announced, “and five-percent interest.”

“That's impossible.” the man said looking at the wolf with wide eyes.

“Refund and ten percent interest,” Chris added smiling at his husband a bit then looking at the man.

A door slammed and two werewolves, his nephew Derek and a pack beta Boyd, entered before standing behind the man that the Hale-Argents were talking to. Peter looked at them and smirked before looking at the man in front of them, “You have until the end of the month.” He declared looking to his husband to smile back at him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My question here is: How the fuck did this fucking happen?!” yelled Finstock, before he calmed himself to speak softer, “ Hmm? Someone, fucking tell me”

“You should ask Stilinski.” chided Matt then looked right at Stiles to sneer, “Excuse my language but you do need to have actual balls to do this job.” Matt looked at Finstock but turned to Stiles as he finished speaking.

Finstock looked at Matt bored then turned to Stiles as Matt finished speaking. Finstock had subtly rolled his eyes at Matt's comment but he didn’t say anything to him to correct his behavior.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This conversation is over.” the man said and went to get up but was forced back down by Boyd who wasn't going to let him up without being told, “ This is America, you can’t keep me here Mr. Hale-Argent.”

Peter was tracing random designs on the table and rolled his eyes at the man, he was ready to just flash his eyes and fangs to be done with these humans. His leg was bouncing a bit under the table as he got more aggravated with the members.

Chris glanced at Peter then the man before raising his hand and shushing the man before he could keep talking and then placing his hand on Peter's thigh settling his leg. He looked back at the man, his own jaw clenching as he glowered at the man across the table.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“First of all, this is not my fault.” Stiles started before he was cut off.

“Listen here --” Matt tried to interrupt but was shut down.

“ I haven't finished yet.” Stiles firmly stated as he frowned at Matt then looked back at Finstock as he finished, “And it's not my job to calm down the rough and wild customers. I think instead you should tell everyone why, in the whole entire building, there were only two security guards Nathan.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was behind Talia before he put out a hand which she filled with a black binder she had pulled from her bag, he walked towards his husband as he rounded the table, “Your word… It’s all about your word that you gave to my family. Isn’t it? ” He questioned darkly and then placed some photos from the binder in front of the man.

“What is it?” he questioned glancing down at the pile of photos in front of him that were, for now, contained in a small black folder.

“You have this game in America, right?” chimed in Chris from his chair, “Trick or treat,” Chris smirked a bit before he sipped his whiskey.

Peter looked at the man. “You’ll have to excuse my husband, he was born and raised in France as you should very well know.” He informed the members.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ I checked the band in at our hotel on purpose. I’m not stupid despite what Matt says” Stiles looked at the others sitting at the table, “And because of yesterday's incident or whatever you want to call it, we are all over the media from the US to Japan.” He stated and looked at Nathan with a firm face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter handed another folder of pictures from the binder, to a woman a few seats down from the man. She opened it and stiffened as Peter began talking, “I thought that when it came to sexual preferences, especially in humans,” He spoke slowly and dangerously, “that nothing would surprise me, but you….” He stopped to her right side looking down at her as he put his hands in his pockets, “What would your dear husband say that? Your loving kids? Your very generous shareholders? Should I continue?” Peter gave the rest of the members a wolfish grin with a hint of fang before smirking at his husband.

The woman had placed the pictures on the table in front of her and was staring at them as Peter was talking. She was still stiff and her face was morphing into horror the longer she stared at the pictures.

Chris was smiling into his whiskey, he loved seeing his husband like this. He couldn’t wait for this meeting to be over so he could take Peter back home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt clapped mockingly all while ignoring Finstock and the others, “ Great job there, you've embarrassed us in front of the entire world Stilinski.” he shamed while staring Stiles right in the eye.

Stiles clenched his jaw subtly but said nothing since he would just be acting rash, instead, he took a moment to breathe.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now we all know how the media and the stock market will react when my husband and I make this all public,” Peter stated and looked back at the members who now all had different folders full of pictures from the binder, and then looked across the table to Chris who was still drinking his whiskey and watching Peter.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay Matt, you know there have been so many reservations, that we are overbooked for the next four weekends.” Stiles retorted looking at Finstock then slowly moving his gaze to Matt turning it into a slight glare as he did.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“After a week, your bank shares will fall by half.” Chris chimed as he got up to stand behind his chair, looking over the members in the room. He gripped the back of the chair before he glanced over at the other Hales who were stationed by the door, “You really don’t want to try and fight us.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And it was all possible because of my strategy. My age and my sex life have nothing to do with it.” Stiles said looking at Finstock, then at Matt and he was so ready to punch the guy but he was a professional so he didn’t.

Matt watched Stiles and sneered at his response then looked at Nathan hoping the man wasn’t going to listen to the young man.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“After a month. We will buy it for pennies, only to…” Peter started and then met Chris’ gaze again from across the room, he couldn’t wait to get back home with Chris, they would have a lot to talk about and a lot to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This is exactly what you need real balls for.” Stiles leaned towards Matt and almost bared his teeth at the man but refrained. He leaned back in his seat again but kept his gaze locked with Matt’s.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fire you all.” Finished Chris before sipping his whiskey smiling against the rim of the glass. Seeing Peters look filled with dangerous glee, he loved that look and he knew exactly what he would do to Peter when they got home from that look. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“In my office. Right now Daehler” Finstock stated tightly looking at Matt before pointing at him and getting up. He sighed and grit his teeth as he left the room.

Stiles grinned slyly before hiding it behind his hand and watching Matt follow Finstock out. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter sat down next to his still standing husband, who now had a new glass of whiskey in front of him. He sighed and looked around, “What are you going to do about getting me my money?” He questioned the room of members.

Chris placed a hand on Peter's shoulder before going to stand behind him, his own claws itching to come out now.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles was staring at the papers on the table, everyone had already left the room, he was now alone in the room. He was tired of everyone's attitude about him at work just because he was young and bi. Stiles grabbed his things and packed up before heading out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The members they threatened with blackmail had left minutes ago. Chris sent Talia and the other wolves out of the room, he sat down beside Peter and turned the chair towards him. “Talk to me, baby.”

Peter was sipping his husband's whiskey and leaned back in his chair before turning towards Chris and sighing, “About which problem?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles was in a taxi going back to his apartment he shared with his long term boyfriend Theo, he stared out the window watching the city go by. He then sighed and looked down, opening his phone when he felt it vibrate.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hale-Argents were now in the back of their car going back, Peter was loosening his tie since he hated having to wear them then unbuttoning his shirt a bit. 

Chris was used to being more formal than Peter so he didn’t mind waiting to change until they were back home. He smiled and stared at the words ‘Suck it yourself’ on Peter's throat, he brushed his fingers against them making Peter tip his head for Chris to have more room to look, “How much longer until we can hear those words I wonder…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles sat up a bit more in the back seat as he took off his tie, but left it hanging around his neck before he unbuttoned three buttons on his shirt. He pulled his phone's front camera up and recorded himself brushing his fingers across his chest. He watched the small video before he sent it off to Theo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris opened his phone and rolled his eyes when he saw there was a message from a woman named Anna, most likely a woman his aunt sent his way since she didn’t accept Peter or the fact that they were soulmates. One set of the words on his and Peter's body proved that. He opened the message to find a video of a woman wearing a bralette with a sweater on top of it. “Why does she keep finding my number?… I need to change it again.” He decided and put his phone away and pulled Peter closer to scent him.  
Peter let out a small noise, “These messages are annoying, you’re mine.” He almost growled, his eyes flashing red, but was soothed by Chris scenting him.


	3. I’ll pull the trigger with my eyes closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't a weekly update but i have smut so i hope that makes up for it.
> 
> comments motivate me as do kudos so please comment and give kudos!! please!

Stiles smiled a bit as he felt his phone vibrate, he looked out the window not bothering to reply knowing it was from Theo.

Once he was back to his building he took the elevator up to his floor, walked down the hall, and unlocked his door. He walked in to find his boyfriend Theo, sitting on the couch, headphones on, watching a show while he was on the computer, an empty beer bottle was on the coffee table while a full bottle was in his boyfriend's hand.

He walked up behind Theo and slowly took the headphones off of him before leaning down a bit for a kiss.

“Hey, baby.” Theo murmured before kissing Stiles, “Fuck hold on I have to finish this. Give me like half an hour, okay?”

“Can't you take a tiny little break?”

“Um, yeah sure, But you gotta be tired.“ Theo replied softly looking up at Stiles who was now slowly standing up, “We have a plane to catch in the morning. You shouldn't strain yourself since you've been using more of your magic lately. Hmm.” Theo was now focused back on the computer in his lap, not paying attention that Stiles was already in the hallway behind him, “Besides you probably haven't packed for us yet, right?”

Stiles turned back to him and huffed at his boyfriend but didn't say anything to him, he went to their room instead.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was laid out on the couch in the back of their jet, his head on Chris’s lap, which Chris was definitely not petting him, until Peter woke and sat up. Talia was sitting in the chair beside the couch with her back to them both. Peter was half awake and rubbing his face and fixing his hair. Chris smiled at him before pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“I’m going to kill them” Jackson whispered to Talia looking at her with determination

Talia looked at him seriously, frowning a bit, and put her finger to her lips.

Chris pulled away from the kiss and got up stretching his legs before going and sitting across the aisle from Talia and looking out the window. Peter followed Chris and sat across from him. One of the flight attendants brought Chris a whiskey and Peter a glass of wine without being asked.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Peter drawled, giving her a polite smile, before Chris lightly kicked Peters leg, he looked at his husband and smirked, “Jealous, Christopher?”

Chris sipped his whiskey, “Not at all, darling.” He looked over Peters body and gave him a slight smirk.

Talia looked at the waitress with scorn as she passed giving the Hale-Argents drinks, she watched the girl go to the couch behind her before looking back at the boy in front of her.

“What's the matter?” Peter questioned seeing his sisters look and frowned a bit.

“Someone has taken our container… the one with the cocaine in it,” Talia said, turning towards Chris and Peter.

Chris and Talia stared at each other for a bit before he turned towards Peter, his jaw clenching a bit. He got up as he ran a hand across his beard, softly growling as he went back to the couch.

Peter grumbled and then sighed following his husband and closing off the front of the plane with a curtain before going to Chris.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles ran a hand through his gelled hair and sighed, he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before he slowly unhooked his belt. He shimmied out of his pants and headed to his bed. He settled into the middle before leaning over and grabbing a vibrating toy, he laid back after grabbing the lube. He spread his legs and slowly caressed his chest and down to his hips before brushing against his rim and adding some lube.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter looked at the attendant who had just served them, “Leave” he told her deeply before looking at Chris, who was ready to stick his claws in someone.

Chris waited until the girl was gone until he grabbed Peter and pulled him to his chest, his teeth grazed Peter's jaw before he pulled back and looked him in the eye. The subtle nod and hitch of breath from Peter was all he needed before he pushed Peter down to sit on the couch.

Peter looked up at Chris with a slight ring of red in his eyes before his hands were on his soulmate's hips.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles slowly opened himself upon his fingers, one finger at a time. He had three fingers in and was already worked up, When he deemed himself ready he turned on the vibrating toy and slowly pushed it in until it was fully inside him. His head went back against the bed as he accustomed himself to the feeling.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris brought his hand to hold Peter's chin, his eyes a bright blue in response to Peter's red. He rubbed his thumb across Peter's bottom lip before pushing it between his lips. He felt Peter's tongue swirl around the digit right before he pulled it out and gripped the back of Peter's head.

Peter suppressed the shiver from Chris grabbing his hair as he looked away and began unbuckling Chris’ belt. He felt a hand running through his hair and glanced up, licking his lips and meeting his betas gaze.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles bit his lip as he pulled the toy out some and then pushed it back in, his thighs shook as he tried to stay still. He kept moving the toy, hitting all the right spots as he did so. Stiles’ legs were slowly moving down his bed and closing. He used his free hand to grip the pillow by his head as he softly panted.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was panting as he looked down at Peter as he thrust into his mouth and pulled him into each one with the grip in his hair.

Peter ignored everything else but the feel of Chris in his mouth, even as he choked and tears sprung to his eyes.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles's toes curled into the sheets as he hit his prostate. His grip on the pillow made it go up the bed as he felt more and more pleasure from the toy. He was gasping as he kept thrusting the toy in and out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris gasped and leaned his head against the wall for a moment before he looked back down at Peter as he pulled him down onto his cock faster and harder, he could hear Peter's broken moans mixed with Peter choking on his cock. He growled softly at the sight and bared his canines.

Peter was more focused on pleasing Chris than he was on Chris growling as he was choked on his cock.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles back arched as he got closer and he kept hitting the right spot over and over again. His legs kept moving even as he tried to stay still but the pleasure was too overwhelming. Stiles was gasping and biting his lip as he tried not to get loud, not wanting to alert Theo to what he was doing.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris groaned and gripped Peter's hair tightly right above his neck, as he snarled and thrust faster into Peter's mouth. His teeth still bared as he watched his alpha choke.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles moaned softly as he pushed the toy in faster, his back arched and his feet brushed back and forth on the sheets as he was so close.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter moaned and looked up at Chris with tear tracks down his face and a few strands of his hair sticking to his face. He didn't try to fight Chris’ grip that was forcing his head to bob and take the betas cock.

Chris met Peter's gaze and grinned his canines still on display as he kept forcing Peter back down.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles let go of the pillow and gripped his hair before pulling it a bit and then letting go and biting down on the fist he made to keep quiet as he was right on the edge,  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris groaned and his thrusts were now more pronounced as he fucked Peter's mouth, using both hands to push him down on his cock. And then held him there as he thrust harder  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles moaned into his fist as he pushed the toy in hard to hit his prostate and then came hard, his back arching a bit and his legs stilled on the bed before they shook a bit.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris gasped before he fought back a howl and instead just tipped his head back and thrust hard a few more times and then growled as he came down Peter's throat.

Peter didn't try to pull away, he loved when Chris got like this, he loved tasting Chris too.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles panted as he laid flat on the bed, he stopped the toy from vibrating but didn't remove it yet. He wished he could have gotten off from Theo but he was now glad he kept that toy.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was panting when he heard a noise from the front and looked over before looking back down at Peter who looked like the cat who got the cream even as his mouth was still wrapped around Chris’ cock.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles moved and laid back against the pillows before he took the toy out and then sighed as he came down from his high  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris pulled Peter off his cock and looked over his wet face and red lips, he gave his alpha a smirk and then ran his thumb over Peter's lips for the second time that day. He then gripped his jaw as Peter smiled and pulled him up into a kiss as they both panted.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles panted and looked up at the ceiling before turning to the nightstand and sighing and then looking back at the ceiling. He took a moment before he cleaned up and put the toy away.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Go clean yourself up baby, no touching yourself, don't pout, you know you’ll appreciate it later.” He told Peter who still pouted.

“You're the one who will appreciate it. I get blue balls until then.” He kissed Chris again and then headed back to the bathroom and once the door was closed he smiled, Chris didn't need to see it and have his ego inflated anymore.


End file.
